Tatsuya Kawajiri vs. Joachim Hansen 2
The fight was the featherweight debut of Tatsuya Kawajiri. The Fight The first round began. Hansen landed a leg kick right off the bat. Kawajiri was throwing a lot early, he landed a left hook. Hansen dropped Kawajiri with a high kick, tried a flying knee, Kawajiri got a single off it to half-guard nicely. Four thirty-five. Hansen regained the butterflies. Kawajiri passed to half-guard. Four fifteen. Kawajiri landed a left hammerfist, two right ones, passed to side control with four minutes. Hansen regained half-guard. Hansen regained guard eating a few left hammerfists. Three thirty-five. Hansen landed a right from the bottom. And another. Another. Hansen landed an upkick as Kawajiri backed off and let him up. Three fifteen. Hansen checked an inside kick. Three minutes as Kawajiri landed a left hook and blocked a high kick, they clinched. Hansen kneed the body and another. Two thirty-five as Kawajiri got a body lock trip to half-guard. Hansen regained the butterflies. Two fifteen. Hansen rolled for an armbar, didn't get it, regained half-guard after a scramble. Two minutes. Kawajiri worked a kimura, Hansen took the back defending. One thirty-five. Kawajiri stood to the standing back working the kimura. Hansen kneed the leg five times. One fifteen. Another knee. One minute. Kawajiri dragged Hansen down, landing on top in side control working the kimura hard. It was tight. Wow. Thirty-five. Shit. Kawajiri gave it up there. Hansen reversed to the butterflies with fifteen. He landed a pair of rights, mounted SMOOTHLY. Wow. Kawajiri gave up the back with both hooks. Hansen had the body triangle, had the choke. Wow. The first round ended. 10-9, very slight edge to Kawajiri. The second round began. Hansen landed a leg kick and a straight left and a body kick there. Kawajiri missed a high kick, ate a counter left. They clinched, Kawajiri stuffed a trip reversing to half-guard after kneeing the body. Four thirty-five. Hansen regained guard nicely. Four fifteen. They exchanged punches in the guard. Four minutes remaining. Kawajiri passed to half-guard. He passed to side control. Three thirty-five left. Hansen regained guard. Three fifteen. The crowd chanted "Hansen." Three minutes as Kawajiri passed back to half-guard. He landed a left. Another. Two thirty-five left. Kawajiri passed to a deep side control, Hansen regained half-guard, nearly regained full guard there. Two fifteen. Kawajiri landed two rights. He defended a sweep with two minutes. Hansen regained the butterflies. He's very flexible. He closed guard, landed an upkick there. One thirty-five. Kawajiri landed three left hammerfists there. One fifteen. Kawajiri passed to half-guard. One minute. Kawajiri landed a left. He landed two more. Hansen replied with a few punches. Kawajiri passed to side control there. Thirty-five. Kawajiri landed three rights. Another. Fifteen as Hansen regained half-guard. Kawajiri landed a big right. Hansen regained guard. The second round ended. 10-9 Kawajiri. He looks good at 145. The third round began. Kawajiri landed an inside kick and ate one himself. Kawajiri landed an inside kick and a blocked high kick and a left hook. Hansen flurried. Hansen landed an inside kick. Kawajiri landed a right uppercut, worked a double. Four thirty-five. Hansen stuffed it to the clinch. They broke. Four fifteen. Kawajiri landed a good right uppercut. Hansen landed a big right hook. He kneed the body. Kawajiri worked a double. Hansen stuffed it to the clinch kneeing the body. Kawajiri worked a body lock trip got it inevitably to side control with three thirty. Kawajiri mounted. Three fifteen remaining. Kawajiri was setting up an arm triangle steadily. Hansen regained half-guard there. Three minutes. Kawajiri had the arm triangle. He passed deep to side control with it. That was tight. He was working it. Two thirty-five. Oh wow. Tight as all hell and Hansen tapped.